The Wake Up Committee
by classyblue
Summary: Puppies, attacks and feathers; a kings delight.


The Wake Up Committee

Hephaestion heard them moving around the room but didn't open his eyes. He knew if he did and they would see that he was awake, it would put an end to his getting anymore sleep. Finally the movement seemed to stop and he decided to risk a peek out of one eye. Two brown noses and two sets of brown eyes were no more than a few inches from his face. Nothing else was visible of the puppies but the second they saw his eye open their paws came up to join their happy heads. Their tails soon joined the fun and Hephaestion's bed began to wiggle too. Knowing it was too late to undo the peek he had taken, he began to smile at the sight in front of him.

The puppies were now about a year old. They had proven to be very smart and had learned a lot in the short time they had been with Alexander and Hephaestion. But they were still puppies at heart and loved to play and had an uncanny knack for finding trouble. But their cuteness always made it hard to stay mad at them for long, much like their masters.

Hephaestion had only to turn and stretch and he had a bed full of furry playfulness surrounding him, over him and under him. He was showered with wet sloppy kisses and had to hide under the covers to get away from them. The puppies took this as a challenge and attacked from all sides until all of the covers were on the floor leaving Hephaestion naked in his bed. Never one to shy away from a battle, Hephaestion went on the attack himself and chased them around the room. But it was two against one and it didn't take long before he was again on the bottom of the pile.

When things quieted down a bit and all three were catching their breath, Hephaestion decided that he shouldn't hog all of this fun for himself. He should share all of it and he knew just the one that he wanted that to be.

Pulling on a loincloth and chiton, he stayed barefooted for a quieter attack. He motioned to the puppies to move quietly and their training mode kicked in. They had been learning how to silently approach an enemy and had learned well. Reaching the door of their victim, they quietly motioned to the guard and very carefully slid the door open just far enough for each to enter. Hephaestion got down on his hands and knees and the puppies lowered their bellies to the floor. They very carefully made their way to the big bed not making a sound. The only sound in the room was coming from the top of the bed with Alexander's snoring.

Reaching the foot of the bed, the three assailants spotted a foot sticking out from under the covers. A wet tongue licked it lightly and Alexander unconscienously wiggled his ticklish toes. They waited a second before doing it again getting the same satisfying results. Hephaestion had to motion for the puppies to stay quiet and not go to fast with their attack but he was enjoying as much as they were.

The covers were next. Two sets of teeth and one set of hands slowly slid the cover down the sleeping king and onto the floor behind them. Alexander snorted a little and then continued to snore again.

A feather began lightly touching Alexander's leg and moving up his body. He twitched as it moved to his thigh and then his stomach. Hephaestion looked at the puppies and motioned again for them to be patient. As the feather reached his chest, Alexander frowned and swatted his hand. Hephaestion waited for him to get quiet again and then continued with his weapon. The feather moved silently around his nose and teased him. Alexander hit himself in the face trying to get rid of it. Finally he opened his eyes to find out what was bothering him. Before he could move he was attacked from the right by a yellow ball of fur, the left from a brown ball and the middle from his general. His hands were full of puppies, wet tongues and wagging tails.

All parts of the king were now awake including the one that Hephaestion now had in his hand. "You are under attack, my King, resistance is futile."

Alexander smiled coyly. "I see that. I will not however admit defeat."

"So be it." Said Hephaestion as he motioned for the attack to continue to his fellow warriors. They renewed this with added vigor and soon the king was squirming under their barrage. The only thing that held him down was the hips and thighs of his beloved general. One final move and Hephaestion had him completely at his mercy when he slid very carefully over Alexander's hips. Alexander moaned with pleasure.

"Joy to you Alexander." Said Hephaestion smiling brightly. "I see you are wide awake now. Our job here is done troops."

As he said this, he started to slide off of Alexander and the bed but was immediately pulled back down. The puppies were ordered off of the bed and went to sit together beside them and watched the attack continue without them.

The battle before them was pretty even with one pulling ahead and then the other would counter attack. In the end, it turned out to be a draw with both sides claiming victory.

The two spend men lay side-by-side when each puppy climbed on the bed, one on each side of the sleeping men. They rested their heads on their chest and all four were soon snoring away. All was quiet in the room until one of the men opened one eye and the whole war started all over again.


End file.
